We're coming to get you
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Ryou is a 16 year old boy who works as a nurse in Domino Mental institution, tho he faces his fear of Maniaphobia fear of insanity while working there. What happened when four new patients come to the institution and find an intrest in the the young teen? Fractureshipping, Rated M for reasons!
1. Psychopath

A scream was heard in the apartment of Ryou Bakura. The young 16 your old boy was sitting up on his bed in a cold sweat, Awoken from a horrible nightmare. It was the 10th one this week. If they did not stop he would have to go to the mental institution he worked at himself!

You see Ryou Bakura is a 'nurse' at the Domino Mental institution. The only problem was that…Ryou had Maniaphobia, the fear of insanity, Ironic huh? The hospital was mainly made up of Psychopaths, Sociopaths, and other patients such as

Addicts that we're incurable. The job wasn't so bed, he normally just stayed after to make sure the patients get their sleep medication. Sometimes he must do it himself. What scared Ryou the most was they were suppose to get four new patients.

Ryou let out a deep sigh before getting out of bed. Well the earlier to rise, the earlier to run. Guess he could get there in time to see the new patients.

Ryou gulped softly as a man that was in a straight jacket was led up to him. The man has wild blond hair, his gaze was deadly and lifeless, strange enough the other had no pupils. The man was calm and just staring at the boy blankly.

"Ryou, would you mind taking this man to his room?" The doctor asked. Ryou gulped once more before nodding, taking the chain that was locked onto the straight-jacket. His body shook light as he led the man to his room. Psychopaths…why…They always frightened Ryou the most.

The shivering fear coming from the boy brought a smirk upon the man's face. "Hello, hello, what is your name, my frightened little child?" The man spoke with a voice of silk, he purred softly as he leaned down to nuzzle the boy's soft white hair.

Ryou froze on the spot, moving away from his because continuing walking. "R-Ryou B-Bakura…Your M-Mariku Ishtar aren't you?" Ryou asked in a soft tone. "I am! I am! What a smart and delicious child you are~" He purred, licking his ear shell.

Ryou shivered once again moving away. They soon stopped in front of his room, section 3 room 13. Huh lucky, isn't it? Ryou slid a key into the lock. The door popped open with a low eerie creak. Ryou shook off the startling feeling before walking into the room with the man close behind.

Once inside, Ryou turned to the man. He took the chain off the straight jacket before heading back to the door. "S-Someone will b-be here for you l-later…" He says lowly but enough for him to her. "Goodbye, Goodbye sweets!" He chuckled. Ryou shook lightly before walking out of the door.

The boy sighed once more at the small check out desk; the last of the doctors had left the hospital for the night. He slowly stood from the deck, looking down at clipboard. "Mariku…Ishtar. Last to be medicated." He told himself.

Great he would have to see the Psycho before he went home. As Ryou walked down the hall he heard someone singing and laughing. Once he got close to Mariku's door, he hears the sound getting louder.

"What is he doing?" Ryou whispers in question before slipping the key into the hole. Once the door was opened he saw Mariku sitting in the middle of the padded room.

"Their coming to take me away. Ha ha, their coming to take me away, ho ho heh heh ha ha, to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young people in those clean while coats and their coming to take me away ha-ha!"

Mariku laughed as he sun, staring at Ryou with a wild, evil grin. "Hello binky boy! Come to see me, yes yes?" He asked with a twisted smile. Ryou shivered before walking forward with a needle.

"I-It's time t-to s-sleep." He says softly. Mariku's smile turned to a frown. "But Ryou….I don't wanna to go to sleep…" He whimpered. Ryou bit his lip softly. "S-Sorry but…" He suddenly stuck the needle into Mariku's neck.

Mariku looked sadly up at the boy before twisting in pain, then hatred. "Goodnight, Goodnight…Good luck with the next one tomorrow…you'll need it…" With that Mariku leaned back on the wall, falling asleep. Ryou gulped softly.

So the next patient was worse than Mariku? Ryou shook his head before walking out. "I'll worry about the next one tomorrow." He whispered as he stepped out.


	2. Sex Addict

Ryou dragged himself through the hallways. It was much more eerie and quieter down the section where the addicts were to be held. There had been 3 so far admitted, adding the one from the day before. None of the other nurses dare to come down this way but Ryou of course. Sometimes you can hear the screams of people in shock treatment.

The other nurses told Ryou it was to cure them but he thought it was just flat out torture. A shiver ran down his spine just think about. The young teen soon stopped in front of a door marked 14. Akefia Touzoku. Ryou took a deep breath before unlocking the door.

He looked around the room, spotting the tall tanned Egyptian pacing the room. His hair was short and white, but a little grayish as if it was worn out. The man's dark purple eyes snapped to the boy. He slowed his pacing to a stop before turning to the boy who held a clipboard close to his chest. "U-Um you must be Akefia…I-I'm here to check on your condition."

He whispered, a blush trailing over his face as he tore his gaze away from the other's naked chest. The man only nodded, a large grin spreading upon his face. 'Thank the gods who has blessed me with suck a fine new fuck~" Akefia thought as he licked his lips hungrily. Soon enough this boy will know what his addiction is in…three…two….one...Ryou's eyes widen.

"O-Oh my, Y-You're a sex a-addict?" Check mate! Ryou looked up from the clipboard, backing to the door. But Akefia was quicker. He suddenly pinned the boy to the door, locking it in place from the outside. "Mmm…I am…And you fell straight into my web, my little butterfly." Akefia hissed into the boy's ear. Ryou squirmed against the other, whimpering loudly.

"G-Get off me! Help! Nurse! Anyone!" Ryou cried. As expected in this section, no one came. "Isn't it wonderful, how they put me in a sound proof room? There people are not very smart." Akefia whispered as he nuzzled the boy's hair. "Mmm…You small wonderful…A virgin too, I can tell by the way your body shakes with fear and the way you look. It's so…Intoxicating…"

Ryou whimpered in fear, his body jerking to get free but that only caused the man about to moan. "Oh so you want it after all little rabbit~" He cooed. Ryou's eyes widen. "N-No I don't p-Please l-let me go!" He cried. But Akefia did not listen to his cries, he dragged the boy over to his bed that had chain restraints to hold the man down or allow him to walk around (Why he was unchained I have no idea).

The Egyptian took the pale boy's hands in one of his while grabbing the restraints. Ryou jerked at his hands once they were cuffed criss-cross like, suddenly he was pulled forward onto the bed. He hands were locked onto the bed. He looked over to see Akefia's hand on the lever which retracted the chains. "N-No! L-Let me go!" He cried out.

"S-Someone help me!" Ryou scream. But it was no use. The chains held tightly onto the boy's wrists, refusing to let go. "No one can save you~ you are m-mine..." Suddenly the man fell onto the boy. Ryou struggled under the other, look up he let out a small sigh.

There stood a tall tri-colored haired man with crimson eyes. "Yami, oh thank Ra!" He said Yami gave a small smile before pulling the lever on the wall allowing the cuffs to pull away then released the teen.

Once Ryou was free, he slipped out from under the man and hugged Yami tightly. "Thank the gods you're here! How did you know I was here?" H asked. "Well I check the work panel, you went to Akefia's room at 8:15 and its 8:35 now,

It takes 5 minutes or so to chain him to the bed then give him his medication." Yami said, helping the boy out of the room. "I want you to check in with the other doctors and tell them of what this man has done, got me?" He said.

Ryou nodded before running out of the room. His body shook lightly, he was almost raped…by a sex addict at that! 'I hope the other two aren't as bad…" He thought as he ran down the hall.


	3. Pyromaniac

Ryou jumped in his seat when there was a sudden clap of thunder outside the building. Ryou want not one for storms, not at all. The boy would always go to work during a storm, even when he had the day off. He hated being alone during a storm.

"Ryou..?" A small voice called. Ryou looked up from his paper work from behind the checkout counter to see Yugi, Yami's boyfriend. "Do you mind checking on one of the new patients for me?" He asked. Ryou blinked softly. "Um which one? If it's the Sex addict or Psychopath, I don't think so." He said.

Yugi shook his head. "No No, It's not them, its Marik Ishtar, he's a Pyromaniac." Yugi said handing him the file. Ryou looked at it before looking up at the other. "Sure, he can't be that bad can he?" He asked. Yugi remained silent before walking away. Ryou shrugged before getting up.

The teen slowly walked down the hall way to section 10, room 3, the room of Marik Ishtar. He really couldn't be that bad…could he? Yugi didn't say anything about the patient and all he knew about him is that he was a pyromaniac.

The boy stopped in front of the door to Marik Ishtar's room. He let out a soft sigh before opening the door with the pass key. Yet again the door opened with a soft eerie squeak.

Did all the doors do this? The room was really dark, except for a small light that danced back in forth like a flame…wait…a flame? Ryou quickly turned on the light to see a blonde haired boy holding a lighter near his face. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to have that!" Ryou cried out in alarm.

The boy turned his head to Ryou, blinking softly. Ryou cover his mouth. "You hair is on fire!" He cried. "What? My hair?" The teen looked and cried out.

"FIRE! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He cried out, he dropped the tighter and blew on the flame, which didn't help. Ryou ran forward, taking a water bottle that was around his waist that he used to cool himself off in the hot building. The teen set the spray on jet and took the hair into his hands, ignoring the burning in his hand as he sprayed the hair.

Once the flame was put out the boy took a brush from the other's bed that looked newly used and started to brush his hair, once the burned hair was out the teen smiled.

"There you go, all done. You know you're not supposed to have this right?" Ryou said reaching down to pick up the lighter with his burned hand. Suddenly Marik grabbed the boy's hand and brought his close to his face. "You hand…it's burnt…" He whispered softly. Ryou blushed softly.

"It's just a small burn, its fine…" He said in a soft tone. Marik shook his head softly before leaning down, kissed the small burn which in turn caused the boy's face to turn a soft pink.

"U-Um…" He stuttered softly as the other kissed up his arm. The blush deepens across the other's face. Soon the other stops in front of his face. "You know…you're really cute." He whispers. "U-Um thank you?" He says softly. Marik smiled wider before leaning forward, kissing the other 's eyes widen, pulling back quickly away from the other. He reached up and touched his lips. "I...I should go..." He said standing up.

But before he could stand, Marik stopped him. "Ryou...Promice me one thing...If you go to Bakura's cell...if he starts changing moods...leave...just get out of there...don't tell him anything about you." He said. Ryou stared at him before nodding. "If you be good I will and I will being in a candle that is lit for you to look at ok?" He said.

Marik smiled before getting up, hugging the other. "Be safe..." He whispered before letting go of Ryou who stumbled out of the room, shutting it behind him.

So...Bakura was the last ne guy huh...what was he again?


	4. Sociopath

Ryou Bakura sat at the check out desk in front of the hospital entrance. "Ryou?" A voice asked. The teen looked up to see the two familiar tri-haired . "Oh Yami, Yugi what are you still doing here?" Ryou yawned.

"We should be asking you that." Yami said, pulling his boyfriend close. "Um…oh I was suppose to make sure everyone was asleep before I left for the night."

Yami nodded, heading to the door with Yugi quickly following. "Thanks again for yesterday Ryou!" Yugi called to the other as they left. Ryou sighed softly as he watched them leave.

"The least I can do…" Ryou whispered as he stood up. After the little incident with Marik, Ryou looked at the employee's files and looked through Yugi's. Marik wasn't that bad at all, he was actually nice. The teen trusted him more then any of the other patients.

When Ryou had looked in Yugi's file it had surprised him that the boy has a free of fire…Someone who loves fire and someone who fears fire in the same room isn't a good idea.

Ryou walked down every hall and found everyone in their rooms…but four. Once the teenager was ready to give up and call the security he heard talking into the rec room. Ryou slowly walked toward the doorway, listening it to see who it was.

"I don't know about you all but the nurse Ryou is hawt! Shame that damned doctor had to ruin my fun." Wait Ryou recognized that voice…Akefia? "Oh no, he is just the cutest little thing, tho I do think I stole his first kiss." Marik?

"Awe! I wanted to be his first kiss! I did I did!" Mariku? "Oh will you three stop your whining! I have yet to meet this 'Ryou' and I don't-" "Ahem." The three looked toward Ryou as he stepped into the room.

Ryou looked over the room, Mariku was laying upside down on the couch, Marik was sitting on the back of the couch with his bare socked feet on the couch and Akefia sat with….The teen blinked.

There sitting on Akefia's lap was a white haired man that looked just like Ryou but his hair was messier and his eyes were a bloody red. He slowly lowered his gaze to see his and Akefia's pants were lowered…

which only meant one thing. A deep blush trailed over Ryou's face. "W-What are you all doing up? Your suppose to be in your rooms…"Ryou said looking at the other two then Akefia and…Bakura was it?

He looked like that last guy to be admitted to the hospital. Marik and Mariku jumped from the couch and hugged Ryou. "Ryou-chan! Why you no visit me?"

Mariku purred seductively into the white haired teen's ear. Ryou shivered against the two. Akefia purred into Bakura's ear. "That is Ryou my dear." He hummed slamming the shorter down on his member once more before releasing.

Bakura let out a muffled moan before getting off the addict. Akefia smirked, pulling up his pants before standing. "Well hello there my little escaped dove." Ryou looked toward Akefia, slowly starting to shake in Marik's arms.

Marik held the boy tightly, sticking his tongue out at Akefia. "He likes me better, see!" Marik said. Ryou blushed softly before pulling from his arms. "Will y-you all p-please just return to y-your rooms? I-I would like to go h-home soon…" He asked. Mariku pouted.

"But! But!…Fine…" He kissed Ryou's cheek before turning to Marik. Marik turned Ryou to him and hugged him softly before kissing him softly. When he pulled back he licked the white haired teen's lips before walking after Mariku to their own rooms.

A deep blush was trailed over the teen's face. He quickly shook it off as he looked toward the other two, only to be pinned to the wall. The teen let out a loudly yelp, looking up at Akefia in fear.

The man smirked as he leaned down and kissed the other deeply. Ryou pushed the sex addict away from him, covering his mouth. Akefia laughed, licking Ryou's cheek before leaving.

Ryou looked toward Bakura who walked to him. Bakura suddenly grabbed the boy's chin. He tilted Ryou's head from side to side before letting him go.

He walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. "Good night…Ryou…" The other said. Ryou blinked softly before turning off the t.v

and the lights before walking toward the checkout desk, unaware that a pair of red eyes was watching him. Bakura smirked has he held up the key pass with Ryou's name on it. "Poor unfortunate soul…"


	5. Escape and Panic

Bakura slowly slipped form his bed after checking a watch he had slipped from one of the doctors. 4:15am…Perfect timing. A large grin trailed over his face as he walked to his door, pulling out the key pass he had stolen from that nurse…Ryou was it?

Yes…Ryou…Bakura licked his lips hungrily as he thought of that teenager. He remembered looking through the boy's filed about himself…oh how delicious it was how the boy tired to face his fears and work in this hell.

The man slid the card into the key pad. With a low beep it opened the door. "Hehehe, thank you Ryou." He said, kissing the card before walking out. Slowly he crept down the next hallway where Mariku and Marik were kept.

Mariku lifted his head when he heard someone knock on the door. He grinned when he saw Bakura in the window. The Psychopath held up his arms, showing the arms of the straight jacket were tired in a bow.

"Lookie Bakura!" He chirped. Bakura rolled his eyes before unlocking the door and walking in. "Quit the sweet act Mariku." He hissed pulling out a switch blade. Mariku snorted, his eyes went colder a he lifted his tied arms to the other one.

"Your no fun Bakura." Mariku hiss in a cold tone. Bakura rolled his eyes as he cut the fabric from the other's arms. Mariku then stood up and stripped off the coat to show off his back tank top. "So why are we doing this?" He asked tapping his foot.

Bakura smirked widely. "We're escaping this place." He said walking out, throwing the card to Mariku. "I'm going to get your files, you go get Akefia and Marik." The sociopath said quietly running down the hall.

Rypu groaned as he walked into the institution. The teen was still a bit shaken up by what happened yesterday. The teen sighed as he lifted his head. "What the heck?" He whispered as he watched the doctors and nurses run around panicked.

The teen let out a yelp as someone pulled him aside. "What is- oh yami, what's going on here?" Ryou asked, looking into the other's amethyst eyes. "Ryou…The four new patients escaped…They took their filed and yours as wall." Ryou froze in place.

His heart seemed to skip a beat in fear. "I want you to go home and get some clothing and anything you need. Then go to my and yugi's house, Yugi is there." Yami told the boy before pushing him out the door.

Ryou shook in fear while running to his car. 'Oh no, Oh no. Not good! Not good at all!" The teen thought as he turned on the car. He quickly put it in drive and drove out of the parking lot. Ryou quickly drove down the empty road.

He soon slowed down enough so he was calm. "Calm don Ryou…Your going to be fine…" He said. Suddenly his ears seemed to twitch as a loud screeching sound came his way.

The teen hit the breaks as a car came flying at him, hitting the front of his car making the car twirl around on the road. Soon the came to a stop, Ryou's head lay on the steering wheel, bleeding. "Ugh.."


	6. Kidnapped

"Ugh…" The teen groaned as he sat up at the wheel. His forehead was dripping with blood from the impact. He leaned back so his head rested on the head rest of the seat as he tried to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes as he heard a soft click sound. He head turned his head slightly out the now the open door to only meet a man with black hair and piercing green eyes.

The man smirked down at the teenaged before putting what looked to be a button on the dash, pressing the item, it started to flash red repeatedly.

The man quickly unbuckled Ryou, slipping an arm behind his back and under his knees he lifted him up. Ryou quickly grabbed his coat that was in the passenger seat before turning to a van that pulled up.

The back doors swung open as the black haired man ran up to it.

Ryou soon closed his eyes as he was lifted into arm arms. "Thank you Duke, now put the dummy in the car and lets get out of here."

A familiar voice said to the other. Ryou groaned softly before opening his eyes. He looked up at the other as he was seated in the person's lap while someone else cleaned his head wound.

"M-Marik?" Ryou whispered painfully. Marik, who was holding the teen looked down at him and smiled. "Hi Ryou." Marik said, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead. Ryou closed his eyes as they other kissed his head.

"W-What's going on…? He asked, opening his eyes once more. "Oh! Were faking your death!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside the van. Ryou clutched his coat as he saw his car that his mother and father got him long ago blew up.

Small tears pricked in his eyes as he saw a photo of him and his family fly by the window as they started to drive off. "Aww don't cry love!" Marik said leaning down to kiss the other but the boy turned away from the other and began to cry into the other's stomach.

Duke raised an eyebrow at Marik before buckling up. Marik held onto the crying boy, stroking his hair as he tried to soothe him as they continued to drive from the scene to what seemed to be a busniess building.


	7. The Pharaoh

"Come now Atem, be a good sport." Bakura spoke, leaning back against his velvet chair. His arms were crossed over each other as he looked at the strangely dressed man. Atem rolled his eyes, he slowly leaned forward which caused the jewelry around his body to jingle.

The man smirked as the king of dance and games moved a checker piece. "Can't jump me now Bakura." Atem said. "Ah-Ah-Ah, Pharaoh." The sociopath wagged a finger at the other before taking his red piece.

"Watch carefully your highness." Suddenly Bakura jumped over all four of Atem's remaining black chips and landed on the end. "King me…" He snickered. Atem's eyes twitched before laughed.

"Oh my Bakura, is that all they let you do in that place? Play checkers? You could never beat me! Even at a simple children's card game!" Atem laughed Bakura rolled his eyes playful ling as he took a cup of tea from a tray that one of the servants left.

"Mainly yes, watching t.v in rec room, getting fucked by Akefia, playing games and well watching that boy I told you about." He said sipping the tea. Atem blinked softly before taking his own cup.

"Hm…Ryou was it? Ah yes, you sent Marik with that man Duke to fake his death am I right? The boy still does not know you have been watching him since the day you came there?" Atem asked looking up at the other, sipping his tea. Bakura smirked.

"That's right and Pegasus had one of his men hit the boy's car and in which duke taken Ryou when he was at the hospital when no one was looking put a dummy in his car before hand and blow up it up." Bakura said looking toward the door as he heard loud yelling. "Seems like they got him."

Suddenly the door busted open, The white haired teen was in Akefia's arms, thrashing about with Marik and Marik on either side of him. "Let me go! Put me don you-" Akefia cover Ryou's mouth but that only caused him to scream more.

"We got him, tho Pegasus didn't do as planned, the kid was still in the car when he was hit, that damn doctor warned his about us escaping that hell hole."

Akefia spoke before suddenly moaning as the said teenager bit his hand. "Mmm…I can't wait to get you in bed, I like it rough." Akefia purred into the other's ear, nipping it.

Ryou's eyes widen as he squirmed more in the other's arms. "He just got a slight head wound but he should be fine." Marik said glaring up at Akefia who continued his assault on the boy by nipping and sucking on his neck.

Bakura watched the boy try to get away from the other before kicking Akefia's crotch area. He muffled out in pure pleasure, god how that turned him on was beyond him.

The teen ran over to the corner of the room, tears rolling down his face. Marik glared at Akefia and Bakura before running over to Ryou.

Mariku raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen grip onto the pyromaniac tightly as he cried.

Bakura looked to Atem who stared at the angel who cried before looking toward Bakura. "You got the stuff" Bakura asked, finishing his tea. "Atem looked at the boy once more. "I'll see what I can do…"


	8. The Change

After a while in the other room that Atem had taken Ryou in, the man walked into the living room where everyone sat.

"Well I got them on him, took a while." Atem opened the door to show the teenager in a light blue dress(tunic?) that was loose on his slim body. Ryou lifted his head to look at the other's. Marik gasped as he looking into the now green eyes of Ryou Bakura.

"You look so…CUTE!" Marik yelled out in joy. Ryou winces, covering his ears. "Shhh! His ears are really sensitive until I can…change his DNA." Atem hissed at Marik, rubbing Ryou's ears.

The teen sighed soft before looking around. "I arranged my men to come up so we could get started, Marik since it seems he trust you more I want you to be with him when we do it." Atem said to Marik. Mariku pouted. "What about me?" He asked.

"Ryou has Maniaphobia…You're a psychopath, you would just scare the day lights out of him." Atem said helping Ryou into the room. Marik stuck his tongue out at the three before going to he door as the man that Atem said were coming. He shut the door after them before going to the room Ryou was held.

After 4 hours of screams of pain the screams stopped. The three remaining escaped patients looked up as there was a soft mewing sounds. The tree looked at each other then at the door as Atem and the workers stepped out. The men left leaving Atem with the patients.

"Its was a success, come and see for yourself." Atem smiled, walking back into the room. The three shot up and ran to the door, but Bakura of course walked. Marik and Akefia gasped at what they saw.

There laying on Marik's lap was the white haired teen but in his hair were a pain of white…cat ears? Wrapped around the teen's leg was a tail with a golden bracelet on it. His body was shaking against Marik, staring fearfully toward the three that came in.

"Are you happy with the results Bakura? Atem asked, looking the boy over. Bakura smirked at the frighten child. "Yes, I am VERY please by his change." Bakura purred. Ryou hid his face in Marik's chest, crying softly.


	9. Fight & Escape

"Why did you want to change Ryou's DNA in the first place Bakura?" Marik asked. The four escaped patients had finally left Ryou alone to adjust to being a animal and had sat in the living room. Bakura sipped at his tea with a smirk on his face.

"Easy, while I was looking at the files at that hell hole, I found out that those idiots were testing medication on these…people that were turned into animals. I read more about them before calling Atem, these creatures are used as pets, slaves, and test subjects." Bakura said sipping his tea once more.

"I thought it would be cut to see him as a kitten as well." Suddenly Marik stood up. "You could have waited till he was used to being around us! Don't you ever think before you act?" The pyromaniac yelled.

"In fact I did! I looked up everything about turning him into one! All this coming from the idiot that caught his HAIR on fire!" Bakura yelled back at the other. Marik pushed Bakura back on the char.

"That was an accident! What about you killing that nurse because she looked at you funny?" Marik yelled at Bakura. Bakura stood up growling. "She glared at me all the time and you know what she did to me!" Bakura pushed Marik who stumbled back.

"She took away your time with Akefia! So what! It doesn't mean you have to take your sick mind out on that boy! Have you even red his file more then just a glance." Bakura sneered. "No I have not, what's so important a 16 year old boy who works at that hell who happens to fear insanity?" Marik glared at Bakura, his blood boiling.

"He's just like you Bakura! He lost his mother and sister at a young age like you lost your mom and brother! His father left him to work and be with some woman! Just like YOUR dad when he left you alone without another word to you! Have you no heart? Oh no all you do is fuck that fucking sex addict!" Marik yelled.

"You fucking take that back you little brat!" Bakura hissed, reaching to grab at Marik's neck. Marik pulled back and lunged at Bakura. They bother fell to the floor, holding onto each other's neck. "Guys!" Akefia yelled at the two.

"What?" Bakura and Marik yelled at the said sex addict. "If you ladies are done fighting over who's prettier, the kid got away." Akefia hissed running back out the door of the living room. "Escaped?" They both quickly let go of each other and ran after Akefia.

Ryou continued to run down the halls, his dress swaying as he ran. "Oh god, what have they done to me? I have to get to Yami, he will help me…no…I cant go to Yami, he will just put me with the other patients."

Ryou slowed his pace to a walk before falling to his knees. "I have no one to go to…I'm just this…this…freak…" The teen crawled close to the wall and stared to cry, curling his body into a small ball.

"I found him!" A familiar voice called. Ryou curled closer around himself. "Go away…leave me…alone…" Ryou whispered before passing out.


	10. The first

Ryou let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes. His ears twitched in confusion before rolling on his side to move closer to the warmth that was next to him. A soft purr escaped his lips as a hand started to stroke his head.

He suddenly froze and his eyes snapped open as he scrambled away from the other on the bed. The teen blinked softly as he watched Marik sit up on the bed with a yawn.

"What's wrong Ryou?" He asked. Ryou's ears lowered as he slowly crawled over to Marik. "Why…Why did they make me into this…animal?" Ryou whimpered. Marik frowned, picking up the teen and putting him in his lap.

"Shh…Bakura is just a jerk…he's selfish and wanted to make you a pet…I think your cute like this but your not happy, and if your not happy, I'm not happy." Marik said, petting the other's head who purred in turn, curling close to the other.

Marik kissed the other's ears, his forehead, then his nose and then he kissed the top of Ryou's lip before pulling back. "Ryou…Akefia and Bakura will…rape you…Mariku may be a Psychopath but he would not hurt you,

he told me you were gentle with him unlike the other nurses at the first place we went to…If you'd let me…I want to be your first." Ryou looked up at the other in shock. He searched the other's eyes for distrust, but he found none.

The teen slowly leaned up and kissed the other softly. Marik smiled against Ryou's lips, kissing the teen back he gently laid the boy on the bed, moving his hands up the boy's shirt to tweak his nipples.

Ryou moaned softly into the kiss, his arms latched around Marik's neck. Marik took the chance and slipped his tongue into Ryou's mouth. His tongue slide around the boy's mouth, not leaving one inch of the wet caverns untouched.

The teen moaned into the kiss, gripping onto the other's hair. Once the Egyptian pulled away he stared down at the boy. Ryou's head was tilted to the side, his lips parted ever so slightly just enough to let out hot pants escape those pink lips.

Now that Marik looked closer they seemed a bit scarred from being bitten so much. Marik smiled down at the boy as his hands trailed down to the hem of Ryou's dress.

The teen quickly grabbed the other's hand with a small whimper. "Don't worry Ryou; I'll be gentle." Marik said softly as he kissed Ryou more before pulling up the boy's dress.

Marik blinked down at what he saw on the boy, he looked up at Ryou then back down at the boy's…panties? "Ryou…Did Atem make you wear these?" Marik asked, looking over the baby blue underwear. Ryou blushed deeply before nodding.

"Yes…" He whispered before letting out a squeak as Marik rubbed the layer of fabric that hid his manhood. "M-M-Marik!" Ryou cried out, squirming against the other. Marik silenced the kitten by kissing him.

"Shh Ryou, Its alright…now I need you to relax for me." Marik said to Ryou as he pulled down the girly panties off the boy. Ryou took deep breath's to calm himself before looking down to Marik who held up a bottle of what looked to be a lotion substance.

"I am going to coat some of my fingers in this stuff and stretch you…ok?" Ryou nodded softly watching the other as he put the substance onto three of his fingers. He lifted up the boy's legs so they rested on his shoulders before he put a finger on the ring of Ryou's entrance.

"Ready?" Marik asked, looking down at Ryou. The pale teen's tail wrapped around Marik's arm before nodding. Marik slowly slipped in one of his finger's, earning a loudly cry from Ryou.

"Shhh, your fine, your fine." Marik said to the other as he slowly started to pump his finger into the other over and over. Ryou had gripped tightly onto Marik's shirt as he moved his finger into him before stopping and slowly pushing in the next finger, making a scissoring effect. "

N-Nah!" Ryou cried out, clawing at Marik's shirt as he put the last finger into him. Shh love, I'm going to pull out then coat my member ok?" Marik told to Ryou who nodded. Marik slowly pulled his fingers out of the boy before squirting the lotion onto his hand. He looked down at Ryou.

"Can you help me with my pants?" Ryou blushed softly, leaning up he slowly undid the button of Marik's pants before pulling them down, along with his boxers to reveal the other's already hard member.

The teen was soon pushed back onto the bed as the Egyptian held onto his member, pumping it so it was coated in the lotion before removing his hands. He grabbed onto the other's legs lining his member at Ryou's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Marik looked down at Ryou as the boy's tail curled and uncurled around his arm. The teen nodded softly. "Y-Yes…" With that Marik thrust into Ryou without a second thought.

Ryou through back his head and let out a loudly cry in pain, pushing against the other's chest. "Shhh!" Marik shushed, rubbing up and down the boy's sides as he tired to calm him down.

Ryou slowly clamed down enough to feel the sudden pleasure rush through him. Ryou let out a loudly moan, gripping onto Marik's chest. "O-Oh gods M-Marik! More!" He yelled at the other. Marik hissed at the tightness as he pulled out of the teen, then thrust right back into the boy, slowly starting a steady pace.

Ryou moaned in pleasure, his body shaking as he does. Suddenly Ryou's hips bucked to meet the other's thrusts. "M-Marik! I-I'm gonna cum!" Ryou cried out, his tail gripping onto Marik's hand Marik reached down and gabbed the other's member, giving it four long hard strokes.

Ryou released into Marik's hand. Marik gasped at the tightness around his member, thrusting into the other a few more times before releasing into the boy. "Ryou!" He cried out while releasing before falling on top on Ryou. Slowly Marik pulled out of the whimpering boy, falling on the bed next to him.

"Mmm, Mine." He hummed, pulling the teen close to him. Ryou purred happily, curling close to Marik, what the two didn't know was the pair of blue eyes watching them from the crack of the door.


	11. Authors Note: Important!

Hey everyone I just wanted to give you a heads up about We're coming to get you. So I had finished chapter 11 but the first half is on my computer so I will have to try and remember it if I'm gunna post it. I am working on chapter 12 now.

I want to thank all the people who reviewed on this story. I love to get reviews on my work, It helps me get more excited about typing up the stories. thanks again guys!

~Yami-HikariAkira~


	12. Author Note

Dear readers and reviews.

I thank you very much from all the reviews on my stories and it's kind of hard with updates now a days. I have next chapters of most stories. Such as Ryou in wonderland, Stolen Prince, We're coming to get you, Beauty and the Beast, and other stories I still have to put on. I have been grounded from my computer but I have my IPod still. I am in a class that allows me to be on the computer and FanFiction is not blocked. I can type up the stories and put them up.

When I decided to start writing my stories I had no intention on starting to become one of the writers the purposely don't update anyone. I never will do that to you guys.

Thank you~!

Yami-HikariAkira

(Andy C. Falls)


	13. Reviews

TheMysticWonder: *snickers* Neko Neko Ryou is soooooo adorable and such a tease~

RebelliousPeace: How did I become inspired to write them? Well actually I have love to write for years and I am always coming up with more and more new ideas for thing. For WCTGY I had started Psychology and I learned more about Phobia's and such, I also went to a Mental Hospital and also a Mental Hospital for criminal with my friend Kasey.

Silver-Haired-Thief: Thank you so very much :D

Neko: Someone say Fractureshipping ;D not yetttt- its going to be broke up into death-gem-angst-tender for not then it is going to be the whole group

Sierraphantom: Well I still need to put the other chapters up that I have written down

zzzcrayonzzz: hmm- to hit or not to hit….that is the question… XD I shall hurry with the next chapter!

Rubellite Game: I will J It is really sex ;D

Kaze: I know I said its going to be a fractureshipping story and it is going to be one but Ryou isn't used to all of them but Marik then soon it will be Mariku then Akefia and Bakura then towards the end it will become a fratureshipping story, also I thought that they made Ryou into a kitty was a bit…Unrealistic so I changed everything a bit in later chapters

BurnedIce0: I know what you mean and thank you J

Marilynjayfreak: yeah but I was thinking of changing him back because it doesn't feel right and I don't want to put my own fantasies in there for Ryou to be a neko

Hex the Magician: Its alright and We all can guess who he likes the most out of all those psychos, the one that is less psycho then the rest

Carolina 1K: Thank you very much and I hope you stay around to read the rest of the story! I will not stop and abandon this story!

TheAverIn: Go on! I dare you to draw them! I kinda wish to see that :3 and thank you for telling me that- I might be putting these stories onto adultfanfiction soon seeing as I'm going to be 18

Hex the Magician 2: well we will are just going to have to wait and see how he acts to them once he calms down- he has survived working there for a long time, Marik is actually a real sweet-heart, even if in the TV show he's evil I wanted at least one sweet guy that can be there for Ryou

To my followers: THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HA-HA! THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HEH-HEH HA-HA HO-HO! TO THE FUNNY FARM WHERE LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THOSE NICE YOUNG FACES IN THEIR CLEAN WHITE COATS AND THEIR COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY HA-HA!


End file.
